As a component feeder for continuously feeding components to an electronic component mounting apparatus, a bulk component feeder through which a plurality of components stocked in a bulk shape are sequentially conveyed to a pick-up position of the electronic component mounting device is known. In the bulk component feeder, a conveying channel through which the components are conveyed from a position where the components are stocked to the pick-up position is formed, and airflow is formed in the conveying channel to convey the components.
In the related art, a method where an air groove is formed along a conveying channel and an airflow channel is assured to improve a conveying function of the components is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). According to the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, airflow that is formed in the air groove comes into contact with the components in the conveying channel to convey the components in an air flow direction.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-294597
In accordance with the recent trend toward small-sized and light electronic machines, components that are to be mounted on the machines have been small-sized. For example, in case of micro-components, such as 0603 chips (0.6 mm high and 0.3 mm wide), are fed into an electronic component mounting apparatus using a bulk component feeder, it is necessary for a conveying channel to be small-sized corresponding to a size of the micro-component as not to change a posture of the conveyed component. If the conveying channel is small-sized, an air groove is small-sized.
In the related art, as shown in FIG. 9, an air groove 102 is formed on an upper side of a conveying channel 101 formed in a guide 100 so as to communicate with the conveying channel. A guide cover 103 covers the air groove so that the air groove 102 acts as an airflow channel Z (a portion where oblique lines are drawn in FIG. 9). Accordingly, in the case the micro-component P is conveyed, the air groove 102 is smaller than the conveyed micro-component P, causing a small size of the airflow channel Z. Hence, since channel resistance is increased, it is impossible to assure a desirable flow speed of the airflow.